flsqfandomcom-20200215-history
FLSQ War II
FLSQ War II was a major war in the Fear League Squad. It occurred from May 9–13, 2018, lasting 4 days. History The war occurred in two battles, plus the Age of Anxiety (see below). First Battle The first battle, also called the Battle of EpicEric26, involved user EpicEric26, who somehow found his way into the server and began harassing and threatening other users in the server and the server itself, telling them that he will make their lives "living hell" and that he had come for "vengeance", and that if he was banned, he would burn the server to the ground. Eric had also tweeted harshly about SharxShakudo, datrompboi and the FLSQ prior to the war. Eric was immediately kicked by datrompboi, but he returned about 30 minutes later. This happened to be the second and primary battle in the war. Eric claimed that he was there to exact revenge on SharxShakudo, Thewikiawriter12 and datrompboi for an unknown event. Thus, it is assumed that he was just a troll with no motif. Afterwards, EpicEric26 was defeated and banned, thus winning the battle for Chris6d and the FLSQ. Eric was not banned immediately because Chris6d and the other users wanted to find out his motif. It is assumed that he was just a troll whose sole purpose was to cause terror and chaos on the FLSQ server. On May 10, 2018, Chris6d posted a video explaining and showing the entire war, so go check that out. Peace time From May 10-12, 2018, the server was peaceful yet paranoid that Eric would somehow return. On May 10, Eric tweeted that he had quit Discord forever and would not return to the FLSQ, signalling the end of the war and a victory for the FLSQ. However, on May 12, the tweet was deleted and replaced by a new tweet that said that Eric would be back and that he would "kill" anyone who tried to mess with him. That tweet has since been deleted. Second Battle The second battle, also called the Battle of Gregory Poopsicle, involved user Gregory Poopsicle, who joined the server on the night of May 12, approximately 11:30 PM EST. Initially he seemed harmless, but provided hints that he supported Eric. On May 13, after a questioning, Gregory came clean, revealing that he was there to "carry on Eric's legacy" of trolling and harassing users. Gregory claimed he was not Eric, but he was an ally of Eric, but whether or not this is true is unknown. Gregory severely threatened the server and users on it, even more harshly than Eric ever did. He also claimed that if anyone banned him, he would kill them, actually threatening them with death. He somehow was able to hack into and read the private #security channel, which was only visible to Squadinate Majors (and Chris6d), and for about 20 minutes, neither Chris6d nor the Squadinate Majors were able to kick or ban Gregory, implying that he somehow hacked into the server and breached its security. Luckily, after about 20 minutes, Gregory was banned. Age of Anxiety This was a period which lasted from the middle of the second battle until the end of the war. The war officially ended when the Age of Anxiety ended. Shortly after Gregory was banned, an inactive account named sunchips09 that existed on the server was discovered and subsequently banned, as it donned the nickname "EpicEric26". It is assumed that Gregory (or Eric) used this account as a spy/mole account to get back into the server. Since both accounts have been banned, no trouble has arisen since. But the Age of Anxiety was a rough period of time, as Chris6d and the Squadinate Majors almost turned on each other while trying to discover the true identity of those accounts, which was never discovered. The admins were accusing each other of being one of the accounts, but after this was deemed impossible, the admins made a pact saying they must always work together as a team and trust each other no matter what. Once this occurred, and everyone agreed to put the war behind them, never to be discussed again, the Age of Anxiety—and the war—ended. Hooray! Aftermath The war had prodigious effects on the server and its members, especially psychologically, as no one knew who could be trusted during the Age of Anxiety. The word infantile was banned from use in the server, as it was frequently used by EpicEric26. The #general, #discussion and #randomness channels were nuked to rid the server of any effects of the war, as the war primarily took place in those channels. The #security channel was created following the first battle, but was deleted when the war ended as it seemed unnecessary at that point. Finally, Chris6d enabled two-factor authorization for the server as a means of maximum security and protection. All users who join the server must now be accepted in by Chris6d, and he has the right to deny any entry request if he sees the user is not fit or detects something suspicious. Ever since the war ended, thirty new users joined, signaling a possible "economic" boom for the server, and a bright future, one far away from this—or any—war. Participants FLSQ Main participants in the war included: *Chris6d *SharxShakudo *datrompboi *Thewikiawriter12 (known during the war as itsyerboikermit) *Jr. Gorg Acolyte, Thekillergreece and Haidphone11 were mentioned and investigated during the war, but did not serve in it. Enemies *EpicEric26 *Gregory Poopsicle *sunchips09 (possibly) See Also *FLSQ War I *FLSQ War III *Meme War *Rekt Wars Category:Wars